Weakness
by celtic-faery
Summary: Sometimes, it is in the stillness of dawn that beauty is most apparent, and weaknesses discovered.


**Disclaimer:** Astonishing as this may sound, my name is not Tite Kubo and, whilst I may bear a remarkable resemblance to a certain Kuchiki-san, I don't own Bleach (at least in terms of the manga and/ or anime- but then I think we all know that household cleaning products are not necessarily included in this disclaimer).

_**Weakness**_

A hazy dawn was breaking over Soul Society, its beautiful,warm orange and gold glow reaching far and wide stirring a contented consciousness into one Abarai Renji. Inhaling deeply, he smiled and attempted to sink deeper into his bed. Refusing to open his eyes, he was determined to indulge in the serenity that enveloped him.

It was not often he had moments like these. He considered himself a morning person and was normally up and running from the moment of the dawn chorus. But then, he pondered to himself, it was not often he had such marvellous dreams, and it wasn't as if he _had _to get up and be anywhere other than here, so why move?

"Hmmm...", softly sighing Renji wondered when he had last felt this happy. Not for a long time had the world been so peaceful, so quiet, and for all his normal exhuberance on waking he firmly decided that today was to become the day when he would make a landmark of laziness; no work, no training, no socialising, and, quite possibly, no getting up. "Not yet..." he muttered.

The faint scent of jasmine seeped into his awareness and gently coaxed him to roll over onto his back and open his eyes. It was only as he did so and stretched that Renji realised he was not in his own room. This room was far too big and airy. It was only then that he recalled that jasmine blossoms close at sunrise and should not, therefore, be teasing him out of slumber. It was only then he remembered that perhaps those dreams, those wonderful, magical dreams, may not actually be dreams at all...

But he was alone. She was not there.

Startled, he sat upright, absorbing everything in the room searching for her reiatsu. Calming his fears that she'd finally seen sense and left him forever he felt the soothing tingle that told him she was still there. Still within reach. Still his.

Slipping on his kimono that hung over the back of a chair and traced her footsteps.

Following her trail, Renji slid open the door and stepped outside into the caress of the early morning summer breeze. Padding barefoot down the steps, his feet were then welcomed by cool grass, still glistening with dew and memories of a distant life fluttered by like the sakura blossoms of spring and the rippling of a stream brought him to her, shaded by a glorious wisteria, staring wistfully into a world not visible to any other, a small smile gracing her face.

He knew that to disturb her now would be to break that poetic trance and this stillness would be gone forever. But still, her beauty was tantalising and an opportunity like this was not one that should be left to waste.

Detouring slightly in order to get closer without being found out, Renji crept up behind her, grinning broadly, arms reaching out to her sides to...

… be wrestled to the ground in what he would later describe as a vicious and unprovoked attack.

Manic laughter filled the air, startling a couple of birds residing in a nearby maple, and no doubt her intended prey.

"Dammit, Rukia! Was that _really _necessary?" A scowl crossed his face as Renji growled.

"Yes," mischief, clearly, was the word of the day and the glint in her eyes as she pinned him to the floor told him that she planned on continuing in this mood all day.

"Right!", he abruptly stood up causing her to squeal and cling on to him desperately so as not to fall, "That's it!", he stretched his arms out to the side, flexing his fingers menacingly-

"NO!" Rukia launched herself off of him, stumbling and began to run.

"- Yes. Oohhhh yes..." he pursued.

Managing to put a maple tree between herself and Renji, Rukia was practically doubled over with nervous laughter, hands protectively clutched to her sides, shaking her head in half-hearted protest at her unavoidable fate.

"It's no use, Renji! I'm not...", he came closer, "I'm not …", teeth visible in a lecherous grin, "I'm not really tiiic- arrrrgh!!!" She squirmed. She screamed. She kicked. She used elbows. She tried to deflect the attack, but nothing could stop the offending fingers relentlessly torturing her all too ticklish body.

"Stop it! Please! Sto-oppp!! I'll do anything!" There was a momentary pause as strong arms wrapped themselves around her, stilling her movements.

"Really?" The hot breath in her ear made her want to squirm as tingles shot up and down her. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling sharply, indulging on the delicate jasmine scent of her hair and skin, the same scent that had permeated the bedding. His grip on her tightened. "Anything?"

She managed to mumble a heated "Yes", as numerous nips and kisses were planted at the base of her throat and warm hands lifted her up against the warm body of her lover, "my husband" she muttered to herself, as reality began to sink in.

Feeling her weight sink in to the kakebuton a faint blush began to seep its way unto her face as she began to think of all the possible things Renji just might make her do. Looking up, violet met cinnamon and lips softly grazed lips. "Ya know you've already given me what I wanted." Violet eyes softened and demurely lowered as a bride. "I s'pose marriage is useful for things like that." Indignation flared as his intonation suggested something far less noble than her hand. "I mean... how long have I known ya, eh? And I've only just found out ya one true weakness!"

It didn't take long for the makura to find it's way to the side of his head.

Note: kakebuton = duvet/ blanket comforter

makura = pillow


End file.
